The Chronicles of Albus Potter: Year of Choices
by Katana Sundancer
Summary: Follow Albus Severus Potter as he travels to Hogwarts and discovers all sorts of truths... the truth about friendship; history; faith; and forgiveness... New friends, new family and old feuds will combine to make this a tough year for a sensitive boy...
1. The Journey Begins

Year One, Chapter One - The Journey Begins.

Albus Potter waved goodbye to his family throught the window of the Hogwarts Express. He kept his eyes on his father, who was walking alongside the train, until it rounded a turn and the platform was lost to sight. He stood still for a moment, feeling a twinge of fear at being on his own for the first time.

Then Rose Weasley was tugging on his elbow. "Come on, Al, let's find a compartment."

Al smiled at his cousin. "Yeah, we'd better hurry or they'll be full." Well, at least he wasn't _all_ on his own.

They d made it most of the way down the train, passing James and his rowdy group of friends, before they saw a sandy-blonde head pop out of an open door. "Al, Rosie, in here! I've been saving places for you!"

"Hi, Lyssa!" Rose greeted their friend. Al just smiled and helped haul their trunks and owl cages onto the luggage racks. They'd known Alyssa all of their lives, as her father, Professor Neville Longbottom, was one of their parents' best friends.

Al tucked himself into the corner beside the window, while the girls sat across from him. "Why are you on the train, Lyssa?" he asked. "You live in Hogsmeade."

The blonde girl fiddled with her tie; like Rose, she was already in her uniform. "What, and miss the traditional Hogwarts Express ride? Never!"

Rose grinned. "But this is great! We get the whole day together!"

Alyssa nodded energetically. "Yeah, my thoughts exactly. So... what House do you guys want to be in?"

Al turned to gaze out the window as Rose prattled on about preferring Gryffindor, but not minding Ravenclaw. Everyone asked that question, and Al just didn't have an answer. Everybody expected him to want to join Gryffindor - but he really didn't think he was brave enough. He felt sick and nervous even now.

A soft tap at the door drew Al's attention, although the girls, busy with their conversation, didn't notice. Standing hesitantly in the doorway was the small blond boy from the platform.

The boy bit his lip. "Sorry, but I can t find a seat anywhere. Could I - ?"

Al nodded, gesturing to the empty seat beside him. He stood to help stow the boy's gear and owl, noticing that he seemed just as nervous as Al felt.

The girls were staring as the boys sat down again. Alyssa was merely curious, but Rose fixed first the boy and then Al with a piercing gaze, clearly recognizing the boy, and not liking his presence. The pale boy fidgeted for a moment, then offered a tentative smile. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy, and my owl is Archimedes."

Rose and Alyssa exchanged glances but Al just smiled in response, glad to meet someone new. "Albus Potter, and my barn owl up there is Shayna."

"I'm Alyssa Longbottom," the fair girl said quietly. Her eyes watched Scorpius closely.

Al's cousin hesitated, but Aunt Hermione had done a good job of instilling manners and courtesy won out. "Rose Weasley," she bit out. _Okay, courtesy had only beaten rudeness by a nose._ Rose turned back to Alyssa and continued their previous conversation as if there had been no interruption.

Al and Scorpius sat in awkward silence, the latter staring at his hands, looking miserable. Al tried to think of something to say to make up for his cousin's attitude, but he was still trying to come up with something when the food trolley came. The girls leaped in first, Rose's stare practically daring the boys to protest. Al noticed that Scorpius took as little as he did.

Al had finished his second Pumpkin Pastie when he noticed that Scorpius was staring avidly at a Chocolate Frog Card. "Who have you got there?" he asked quietly.

Scorpius glanced up at him, and then back at the card. "You look an awful lot like him." He turned the card so Al could see.

Al couldn t help the smile that started. _Harry Potter - The Boy Who Lived._ He chuckled. "Well, he_ is_ my father."

One corner of Scorpius' mouth lifted as he looked at Al. "You're really proud of him, aren't you?"

Al was startled. "Yes. I mean, yeah, I ve heard a lot of stories about what he did - and it is pretty amazing - but that's not really why." He shrugged. "Most of the time, he's just my dad." He smiled wistfully, wishing his father could be at Hogwarts. "He's a really good one." He peered at Scorpius quizzically, wondering what had prompted the question. He'd just opened his mouth to ask when Rose interrupted.

"What about you, Malfoy?" she asked harshly. "Are you proud of _your_ father?"

Al gaped at his cousin. He'd never heard her be so rude to anyone (excluding some of their family when she d been pranked). Alyssa's eyes went wide as Scorpius stiffened. His pale cheeks went pink. "Yes," he answered tightly. "Yes, I'm proud of my father. I love my father."

"After everything he did?" Rose spat disbelievingly.

"Rose!" Al objected, but his cousin cut him off with a glare.

"Draco Malfoy tried to kill Albus Dumbledore! Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts greatest Headmaster - the man you were named after, Al!" She spitted Scorpius with a look. "Did you know that?"

Scorpius flinched. "I know, but-"

"And you're proud of that?"

"No, I'm not-"

"You just said you were. You must be lying, one way or the other." Rose's lips were pursed.

"That's not what I said!" Scorpius looked wretched - and resigned.

"You said you were proud of him, you said -"

"Rose!" Al snapped, and everyone turned to stare at him. He'd never raised his voice like that before. "Leave him alone, would you?"

His cousin looked shocked. "But you heard him, he's proud that his father was a -"

"Rose Weasley, knock it off already!" Al could not believe how horrible she was being.

Rose glared at him. "Fine. Come on, Lyssa, let's go sit somewhere else, so Albus can hang out with his Death Eater buddy." She stormed out the door. Alysssa followed, glancing back to look at Al uncertainly.

Al took a deep breath. He'd never fought with Rose before, not like that. Part of him wanted to race after her, to apologise, to make amends... but no. He wasn't in the wrong here. He wasn't the one being nasty to a boy that they'd just met. Scorpius had been nothing but polite. He didn't deserve this.

Scorpius sank back in his seat, looking near tears and very tired. "And here we go again," he muttered unhappily. "I couldn t get a seat because everyone recognised me as the son of Draco Malfoy." He stared down at his hands. Al wasn't entirely sure that the words were meant for him; Scorpius seemed to be unaware of his continued presence. "I thought, when I actually got to sit down, that I might have found some people who genuinely didn't care. I guess not." He stood up and reached for his stuff.

"Hey, where are you going?" Al asked, feeling a stab of panic at the thought of being left alone here, surrounded by strangers.

"Somewhere else. Maybe I'll just sit in the baggage car." Scorpius looked defeated, like he didn't want to try anymore.

"What, and leave me alone in this compartment?" Al protested. "That's just what I need my brother to see! He'll tell me to change my name to Nigel, or to take a bath, or, or, or something else horrible that I'm just not capable of thinking up!"

Scorpius paused as he lifted Archimedes down. He turned to stare at Al. "But - don't you want your cousin to come back?"

_Yes_, part of him whispered. "Not when she's acting like that! She had no right to be so rude." Al shrugged, trying to ignore his churning gut. "Besides, she left her things here. She and Alyssa will have to come back sometime, even if it's only at Hogsmeade."

Scorpius sat down, still staring at Al in disbelief. "You want me to stay?"

"Didn't I just say that?" Al smirked, relaxing a little. "D'you want me to write it down for you?" Seeing the the blond boy still didn't look convinced, he sighed and said very seriously, "Look, Scorpius, I'm the last person who's going to judge you because of who your father happens to be. You did nothing wrong here. You were polite, even friendly, and Rose was rude and cruel." He shrugged. "I can't stop you from leaving... but I hope you won't."

Scorpius looked astounded for a moment... then he smiled - a genuine smile, with no trace of sadness. "Well, when you put it like that..." He replaced the cage on the luggage rack, the owl inside twittering at the movement. He sat beside Al again and, after fidgeting for a moment, offered him the Chocolate Frog Card that he was still holding. "Would you like it?"

Al looked at the smiling face of his father, and shook his head. "Why don't you hang onto it?" He saw a wide smile spread over Scorpius' face and grinned in return, knowing that his new friend understood the gesture.

_Perhaps,_ he thought hopefully, _perhaps this won t be as hard as I feared..._


	2. Crossing the Lake or, Who Needs Boats?

Crossing the Lake (or, Who Needs Boats?)

Scorpius climbed out onto the crowded platform at Hogsmeade, Albus right behind him. His stomach was tight from nerves - nerves that hadn't been helped by Rose and Alyssa returning for their things. Rose hadn't so much as glanced at them, while Alyssa seemed awkward, uncertain and a little embarrassed. Al had stared defiantly at Rose, but underneath that, Scorpius could see that it hurt to have his cousin angry at him.

He'd tried to apologise, but Al had cut him off, insisting that it was Rose's fault anyway. Although Scorpius was glad that Al had taken his side, he still felt guilty; there would have been no argument if he hadn't stuck his head in that compartment. He'd known who they were and had expected to be sent away immediately... but Al had invited him in. If he hadn't, the Potter boy would be with his cousin right now... and Scorpius would be unloading himself from the baggage car.

Scorpius looked around the dimly lit platform curiously. The only times he'd been around anywhere near this many people before was on infrequent trips to Diagon Alley with his parents - and they always went at the quietest times. His father did not like crowds.

He glanced over at Albus, and frowned in concern. Under his untidy black hair, his friend's face was almost colourless, so pale that Scorpius almost expected him to pass out on the spot. His green eyes were huge in his ashen face as he stared at the hundreds of students rushing around him. Scorpius grabbed Albus by the elbow to steady him, and gently guided him out of the way of everyone else. Al's breaths were coming in short gasps and sweat had begun beading on his forehead.

Scorpius glanced around almost frantically, but no one seemed to be paying any attention to them. He didn't know what to do, so he just rested a hand on his friend's shoulder, absently listening to the chaos all around.

After several minutes, Al raised his head, his breathing slowing down and blood returning to his cheeks. He swallowed heavily a couple of times before managing a cracked murmur. "Thanks."

Scorpius nodded tightly, still concerned. "Are you okay? I thought you were going to collapse!" he said softly.

Al released a shaky breath. "So did I," he muttered, flushing red. "Sorry, it's just so... overwhelming," he added.

Scorpius peered at him closely. "You're sure you're not sick?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. C'mon, we'd better hurry, or they'll leave without us." Al wiped his face with the sleeve of his robe.

"Right," Scorpius agreed, leading the way through the rapidly diminishing crowd. He wasn t entirely convinced that Al wasn't ill, but they didn't have time to argue right now.

The older students were piling into horseless carriages that were moving off under their own power when full. Scorpius had noticed a huge wild-looking man calling out for the first years earlier, but now he had led them off the platform onto a steep and narrow path, surrounded by trees and very very dark. The light from the big man's lantern was already being swallowed by the night as Scorpius and Al hurried after the group, gripping the backs of each others robes to keep from falling over. The blond boy couldn't suppress a shiver each time the light disappeared up ahead.

They came around a corner and stopped dead in their tracks, gazing in wonder at the sight before them. Across a wide still lake there rose a magnificent castle, with warm light glittering from what seemed like hundreds of windows. Scorpius felt a smile spread slowly across his face as he looked upon Hogwarts for the very first time.

Most of the first years were already in the small boats that were bobbing gently on the calm surface of the lake. The big man was looking around with a frown as he helped the last lot of four into a boat. The frown eased into a smile as the boys dashed up to him.

"There ya are, Al! I though' you'd gone an' found some sort of trouble even before you'd been Sorted! Not even yer dad managed that!"

Al smiled easily at the man. "Hi, Hagrid! No, we just fell a bit behind. Sorry if we worried you."

Hagrid snorted. "Never mind, Al. Alright, into that last boat there, I'm sure yer all anxious fer the feast."

Scorpius' mouth fell open as he was lifted into the air and deposited safely onto a wooden bench. A moment later, Al arrived beside him in the same manner. Hagrid settled into his own boat (he was so huge that he needed one all to himself, and Scorpius was certain that it was bigger than any of the others), and with that, the little fleet moved out across the lake, with no need for oars or sails.

Scorpius heard Al sigh. Looking over, he saw that the dark haired boy was no longer smiling. Instead, an expression of worry - almost of dread - had appeared in its place. "What's wrong?"

Al's eyes flicked away from the castle before them, startled. "I - I just..." He took a deep breath. "I'm worried about the Sorting."

"Oh." Scorpius' own fears came rushing back to him. "Yeah. Me too."

"Really?" Al asked, clearly looking for reassurance.

The blond boy shrugged. "Sure. I mean, I know everyone's gonna expect me to go straight into Slytherin - I m a Malfoy after all. But-"

"But you don't know if you really want to go there," Al murmured, staring at the lights reflecting off the water.

Scorpius nodded. "But what other House is gonna take me? Ravenclaw? Hufflepuff? Or - Merlin forbid - Gryffindor?" He grimaced, feeling a little bitter, remembering his experiences on the train. "I go into Slytherin and I'll prove that everyone's right about me. But if I'm in a different House, they're going to think that I'm spying on them or something! I feel like it's not going to matter what I do - they've already made up their minds about me."

Al laughed a little sadly. "When you put it like that, I don't think I have anything to worry about." He looked at Scorpius solemnly. "For what it's worth, there's something my dad said, if you want to hear it..."

"Sure."

"He said that, if you really want to, you can choose one House over another - that the Sorting Hat takes you choice into account..."

Scorpius' eyes widened. "Really?" he whispered, awestruck. He'd never heard of such a thing before.

Al nodded. "He said it did for him."

"Wow." Then he felt a pang of doubt. "But..."

"But what?"

"But what if that was just for your dad? I mean, he's Harry Potter. What if it was just a special circumstance?"

Al's eyebrows drew together. "I never thought of that-"

A sudden, startled yelp made them both jump. To their right, another of the little boats (carrying two boys and two girls) was swaying alarmingly. A boy was hanging over the side, his arms windmilling frantically in an effort not to go over the side. For a moment, it seemed that he would be successful - and then the boat tipped, dumping him and his three companions into the water.

As the boat slapped down onto the water, wrong way up, the boards flew apart. The four students were hit, one of the boys slipping under the surface. The other cried out in pain, struggling to stay afloat.

Scorpius yanked his robes off over his head and dived over the side of his boat, a split second behind Albus, who had simply dived out, fully clothed.

With quick breast strokes, he soon reached the spot where the boy had gone under, and felt a light touch against his ankle. Diving quickly, his questing hands found a swirling robe. Gripping tightly, he dragged his catch back up to the surface. The boy was stirring feebly, blood running from a nasty gash above his eye.

Scorpius struggled to tread water while keeping his charge's head above water. He saw Al arrive, towing their own boat over. The two girls were quick to cling to the sides while Al splashed over to help Scorpius. Together they held the boy above water, while Hagrid hauled the fourth unfortunate castaway into his own boat.

Soon the huge man was beside them. "Are ya alright?" he asked, frowning at the blood in the water.

Scorpius nodded, spitting out water. "Yeah, but he's not," he sputtered as he and Al hoisted their burden up far enough for Hagrid to grab the boy without capsizing his own boat.

Al coughed beside him, his own treading seriously hampered by his robes. "The girls are okay - just a little shaken."

Hagrid grunted. "Alright then, get back in yer boat. It'll start moving again once yer back in it. I gotta take these two up ter the hospital wing." He hesitated. "You sure yer alright?"

"Yes, Hagrid!" Al insisted, turning back to their boat. "Go!"

The boys swam up beside the two girls hanging off the sides. "N-need a l-l-lift?" Scorpius offered, unable to stop his teeth from chattering. The girl nodded silently, trembling, her dark almond-shaped eyes wide in the dim light.

Al splashed around to the opposite side to help the other girl. "L-let s s-syn-c-chronize," he called across, coughing again.

Scorpius agreed - they really didn t want to capsize this boat - especially since the rest of their fleet was still moving toward the shore. At least they weren't too far out. "On th-three," he replied. "One, t-two, THREE!"

The girls scrambled over the sides of the boat, Al and Scorpius pushing from behind and trying to limit the boat's rocking at the same time. Two thumps announced that their plan had worked.

Another effort and the boys were also safely inside, pulled in like fish by the girls. As they all flopped onto the benches, their vessel headed for the shore.

Scorpius began to shiver violently and bent to retrieve his robes. Although wet from their splashes and drips, the fabric was still drier than anything else they had. He offered them to the girls, but they both shook their heads, so he pulled them back on and sat next to Al again, still shivering.

The girls were huddled together on the other bench and Scorpius could see their faces properly now. The one he'd helped had delicate Asian features and straight shoulder-length dark hair. At least, he was fairly sure that it would reach her shoulders - when it wasn t plastered across her face.

The other had pale skin, bright blue eyes and hair that was probably red when it wasn t wet. She saw him looking at her and smiled shakily. "Th-th-thanks. I m M-M-Mitexi Hunter." She shuddered. "M-Merlin, it s c-c-cold!"

"Y-y-yeah, th-that wind r-really b-b-b-" Scorpius began, before giving up. They knew what he meant. "Sc-Scorpius M-Malfoy."

"H-hello. I-I am Q-Qi Yang W-Weasley," the Asian girl stuttered, her accent coming through despite the distortion.

"W-Weasley?" Al asked. "H-how?" Qi Yang just stared at him blankly. "I m-mean, I'm A-Al-bus P-Potter, the Weasleys are my f-family-"

"Oh! I w-was trying to f-find you and Rose on the t-train, Qi Yang exclaimed. "My mother married your uncle Charlie two weeks ago."

"WHAT!" Al stared at her, which prompted a mischievous smile.

"He said that he did not want any 'fuss and feathers'," she explained. "He brought us here to meet his family, but I only got to meet Arthur and Molly before I had to catch the train." She peered at him uncertainly. "Are you angry?"

"What? No!" A grin formed on Al's face. "Actually, I think it's rather funny - and it's classic Uncle Charlie!"

Scorpius smiled as Al and Qi Yang started laughing, noticing that everyone's shivering had slowed down, and the boat had brought them safely to shore. He grinned at Mitexi and got a cheeky grin in return. The four of them could not get out of the boat quick enough.

They joined the group of first years marching into the Entrance Hall, just as a smiling man in dark blue robes stepped out to meet them. "Welcome to Hogwarts," he greeted them, his face and voice pleasant. "I am Professor Neville Longbottom. In a moment, I will take you in to join the rest of the school, but before you sit down, you will be Sorted into your Houses." He grinned at their nervous expressions." I assure you, it is quite painless." _Uh-huh_, Scorpius thought skeptically. _At least physically_.

Professor Longbottom straightened up. "While at Hogwarts, your House becomes your family. Most of your time will be spent with your Housemates - mealtimes, classes and so forth. Good behaviour will earn your House points; bad behaviour, as I am sure you can guess, will lose you points. I can guarantee you will not be popular with your Housemates if you lose lots of points." Another grin touched his face. "Unless, of course, you can find a way to get them back.

"Now, the four Houses are Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Each has their own qualities, which you will no doubt discover in a few moments. I'll return in a few minutes to lead you into the Great Hall." The professor headed up the magnificent marble staircase as the students began to chatter amongst themselves, and to straighten their uniforms. Scorpius decided not to bother - without a mirror, a comb, a change of clothes and, oh yeah, an hour-long shower, this was as good as it was gonna get.

Scorpius found that he liked Professor Longbottom and his easygoing manner - but he doubted very much that the sentiment would go both ways. His father had warned him that, of all the teachers at Hogwarts, there were two most likely to hold grudges: Professor Hagrid, for an attempt to have his beloved Hippogriff executed (along with numerous attempts to get the half-giant sacked); and Professor Longbottom, who'd actually been in the same year as his father (and incidentally, Harry Potter) and had been the target of many years of bullying.

He jumped when Al's elbow unexpectedly encountered his ribs, breaking his increasingly nervous thoughts. Al pointed up the staircase. Professor Longbottom was on his way back down with Hagrid and the two boys from the boat. Both seemed none the worse for wear and, he noted with an internal growl, they were dry. He heard Qi Yang begin muttering in some Chinese dialect and raised an eyebrow at Al, who murmured, "I almost feel sorry for them - she's been raised among dragons!" The boys shared a grin.

Professor Longbottom stopped in front of the doors to the Great Hall. "Are you ready? Very well; follow me." The doors opened and he led them through.

Scorpius took one last deep breath before walking forwards with the others, Albus by his side.

_Here we go..._


	3. The Sorting: Choices and Consequences

The Sorting: Choices and Consequences

Albus' first impression as he entered the Great Hall was of warm golden light, flickering from hundreds of candles suspended in mid-air above the tables. Al let his gaze drift upward, smiling in wonder at the clear night sky depicted within the ceiling. He glanced sideways at Scorpius, gratified to see a similar expression of awe on his friend's face.

"Hearing about it just is not the same," Scorpius murmured. Al nodded, sending half-dried strands of hair slapping into his eyes. He ran both hands back through his black hair, grateful that he didn't need glasses like his dad did - they'd probably have ended up on the bottom of the lake.

Scorpius snorted at him. "I'd give it up as a bad job, mate," he smirked. "Seriously."

Al sent him a skeptical glance. "Look who's talking." Both of them had water squelching from their shoes and dripping from their uniforms; although Scorpius' robes were almost dry now, due to the fact that they hadn't gone into the water. A sudden loud yell from the Gryffindor table made him wince.

"Hey, shrimp! What'd you do, swim across?"

Al blushed and glared, while Scorpius looked over curiously. Two red-headed boys were grinning and waving. "Great, brother James and cousin Louis." Al stared down at the floor as the first years came to a stop at the front of the hall.

Uncle Neville - no, Professor Longbottom stepped up beside a stool with an old ragged, patched and burned hat sitting atop it. He shot a warning look at the laughing Gryffindors and they quieted. Everyone in the Hall focused on the Hat as a rip in its brim opened.

_I welcome you to Hogwarts  
For if you did not attend  
There would be no Sorting  
And so my job would end_

I have many choices  
Of where you may belong  
In a thousand years and more  
I haven't yet been wrong

_If you are fast to learn  
Fond of study, quick of mind  
You should look to Ravenclaw  
There you'll find your kin and kind_

_Perhaps if you are one of those  
On whom all can depend  
You may find in Hufflepuff  
Your true and loyal friends_

_Yet if you are ambitious  
Cunning in pursuit of goals  
You belong in Slytherin  
With those enterprising souls_

_Or do you have great courage?  
Are you reckless, are you bold?  
Then you will go to Gryffindor  
Where they have hearts of gold_

_Cunning, wisdom, courage  
Steadfast friends so true  
You are here at Hogwarts so  
I'll find a place for you!_

The Hall filled with applause as the Hat completed its song and bowed. Professor Longbottom held up a long roll of parchment. "Alright, when I call your name, come up and sit on the Hat, and I'll place the Sorting Stool on your head." The older students laughed, even the nervous first years were giggling, and the professor grinned. "Okay, okay. Sit on the Stool and I'll put the Hat on your head. Gosh, you young people are so demanding." He sobered up.

"Ambrose, Pearl!"

A tall girl with auburn red hair darted forward eagerly. The Hat was only on her head for a few moments before it yelled out, "**GRYFFINDOR**!"

Cheers and applause rang out from the Gryffindor table as Pearl hurried over to take a seat. Scorpius nudged Al and whispered, "She'll fit in perfectly over there - I've never seen so many red-heads in one place."

Al grinned sheepishly as "Bragg, Horatio!" became a Hufflepuff. "I have. Most of them are my family."

"Cobb, Phineas!" was a tall blond boy who Al recognised as the second boy from the capsized boat. He was sent to Ravenclaw, quickly followed by "Cochran, Samantha!"

"De Lyons, Kaiserin!"

Scorpius snorted softly. "Oh, look, another red-head. I thought they were supposed to be rare."

Al watched as a small girl with curly deep red hair made her way confidently up to the front. As she sat down, her blue-green eyes fell upon him and she smiled just as the Hat came down to hide her face. Without thinking, Al said absently, "I'm going to marry her."

Scorpius' eyes widened. "What, right now?"

Al went white as he realized what he'd just said. "If, no, I -" he stammered. "If you _ever_ tell _anyone -"_

The blond boy laughed. "Your secret's safe with me," he said with a delighted grin as the girl became the first new Slytherin.

The colour slowly returned to Al's face as "Dunlap" , "Evans" and "Fisher" went through. Scorpius was still chuckling when "Galloway, Sawyer!" was called. He was a pale skinny boy with gangly arms and legs, and a shock of wild black hair. (Al felt that his own hair was quite tame in comparison.) The Hat thought only briefly before announcing "**SLYTHERIN**!"

Then came "Gray", "Greenwood" and "Higgs" before "Hunter, Mitexi!" hurried forward, with a grin and a wink aimed at the two boys. She perched on the stool, her incredibly blue eyes darting back and forth with excitement.

"What's taking so long?" Scorpius muttered after several minutes had passed without a sound from the Hat. "Doesn't it know where to put her?"

Al shrugged. "According to my dad, some people take longer than others. I think she's maybe a Gryffindor?"

Scorpius grinned cheekily. "Home of the red-heads! Except for your fiance, of course."

Al jabbed him hard in the ribs. "Shut it, Malfoy," he growled.

His friend's response was cut off by the Sorting Hat finally coming to a decision. "**SLYTHERIN**!"

Al raised his eyebrows as Mitexi took a seat at the Slytherin table next to the girl with the blue-green eyes.

"Knight, Jessica!" also became a Slytherin. Then "Longbottom, Alyssa!" was called, Professor Longbottom offering her a special smile. Al joined in the applause when she became a Hufflepuff, leaning over to murmur to Scorpius, "Her mother was a Hufflepuff, she'll be very proud. Lyssa's got an older brother, Frank; he's in Gryffindor."

The next name called was "Malfoy, Scorpius!" Whispers and murmurs swept across the room and Scorpius stiffened.

Al gripped his friend's elbow. "Remember - you have a choice. And it doesn't matter _where_ you go - it's _how_ you go there."

Scorpius smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Al," he whispered as he squared his shoulders and started forward. Al watched him closely, feeling a little vulnerable without his friend beside him. He saw that Scorpius was biting his lip nervously, and around him the whispers continued.

The minutes ticked by slowly and the students began fidgeting impatiently. Al remained still, eyes fixed on Scorpius, who had his eyes closed tightly. Then he heard another first year say clearly, "Maybe the Hat's just waiting for us to take a hint and kick the Death Eater out," and he snapped his head around to stare at Rose in utter disbelief. Professor Longbottom was giving her a stern look, but as Al turned back to look at his friend, he saw that Scorpius' grey eyes were fixed upon Rose, and he knew that he'd heard. A moment later, the Hat cried "**SLYTHERIN**!"

Apart from at the staff table, there was very little applause this time, even at the Slytherin table. Instead, the whispers became louder, and most of the Slytherins just stared at Scorpius with hostility as he made his way over.

Then he heard a voice call out, "Yeah, Scorpius!" Mitexi was on her feet, clapping and cheering. Al couldn't help smiling as she waved Scorpius into the seat next to her. Most of the staff were smiling at this display as Professor Longbottom continued the Sorting.

"Mason, Rebecca!"

"**HUFFLEPUFF**!"

"Nott, Zachary!"

"**SLYTHERIN**!"

"Pendra, Bethany!"

Al felt a jolt of fear as an anxious girl with fine light brown hair was Sorted into Hufflepuff. They'd reached the P's already. It would be his turn soon.

"Potter, Albus!"

Again, whispers swept through the Hall. Al felt every murmur, every voice, surrounding him. He made his way slowly forward, trying not the shake.

"Is that really- ?"

"Yeah, that's Harry Potter's youngest son-"

"James' little brother-"

"-he looks just like his father."

Al reached the stool and Professor Longbottom smiled at him reassuringly. As he turned to sit down, he caught sight of the Hall and blanched, the blood flooding away from his face so fast that the edges of his vision began to close in. _Faces... so many faces... so many pairs of eyes all focused on him... just him..._ He sat quickly on the stool as his knees threatened to buckle, and the Sorting Hat was lowered, hiding him from view.

**_Well, another Potter,_** a voice hummed inside his head. **_Oh, yes, definitely your father's son; your brother is such a Weasley, there was never any doubt about where to put him. But you you will be difficult to place. Oh yes, just like your father..._**

Al was quivering, still picturing all those eyes staring at him waiting for him.

**_Oh, that's something you'll have to get used to, I'm afraid,_** the Hat informed him. **_As your father's son, the attention is quite unavoidable._**

Al swallowed heavily. _I don't want to be stared at; I don't like people seeing me._ His tremors worsened and he twisted his hands together in his lap.

**_Well, although the courage is certainly there, Gryffindor is not really the place for those who wish to remain out of the limelight._**

Al blinked. _I have courage? Where?_

The Hat laughed. **_Oh, hidden deep. You'll only find it when you really have need of it. Ravenclaw might be good for you, bring out the talent and the brains, hmm, maybe, maybe..._**

But Al thought of Scorpius... and of being in a House without his friend...

**_Ah friendship and loyalty; and judging by the way you stood up for young Malfoy, you have an innate sense of fairness as well... yes, yes, very Hufflepuff of you..._**

But Scorpius was in Slytherin... and Al was afraid of Slytherin

**_Oh, so was your father... yes, Harry Potter almost begged me not to put him in Slytherin... he'd made his choice... But tell me, young Albus... why are you so frightened?_**

Al bit his lip in thought. _Yes, why?_ Slytherin's reputation was dark and grim - but... it was a Hogwarts House like the others... He feared what it said about him as a person... what sort of person was represented by a snake? Then his own words to Scorpius came back to him. _It doesn't matter _**where **_you go; it's _**how**_ you go there._

The thought suddenly struck him. _No one should have to be afraid of going into any of these Houses. It should be seen as a self-discovery, not a trial._

_**Precisely, precisely!**_ the Hat murmured excitedly. **_Yes, put it together, young Potter, put it together..._**

Al held his breath for a long moment... the Hat seemed to be leaving this decision up to him... he thought of what his family might think and say... his father's words... _It doesn't matter to us. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose..._

_It matters, Dad,_ he thought, _it matters._

He let out his breath slowly. _I want to make it so being a Slytherin is something to be proud of for anybody, not something to be feared... I want to redeem the name of the House..._

**_Oh, bravo,_** the Hat told him. **_Oh, yes, very ambitious that hope is, you ll definitely fit in with..._**

"**SLYTHERIN**!"

Al heard the word bellowed and the Hall fell into complete silence. After a moment, the Hat was lifted from his head and a torrent of noise fell upon his ears. He resisted the urge to screw up his eyes to block out all the faces and to clap his hands over his ears to block out the voices. As he slid off the stool and headed for the Slytherin table, he saw that the Weasleys at the Gryffindor table had risen to their feet as one and were shouting angrily - even Head Girl Victoire. But it was the voice of the lone Potter in their midst that rang out loud and clear.

"Sort him again!" James Potter cried out. "The Hat's wrong, Sort him again!"

Professor Longbottom frowned severely. "Sit down, the lot of you! **Now**!" he insisted as the Weasleys continued to yell. "Or I shall start docking points, handing out detentions and suspending you all from Quidditch! That includes you, James Potter!" They slowly subsided, still muttering rebelliously under their breaths.

Al was shaking again, as all around him, voices were raised in speculation and debate. He raised his head only enough to lock his gaze onto Scorpius and hurry to slide into the space beside him. His breath was coming in short gasps.

The Slytherin table, in contrast to the others, was almost silent, only the barest whispers disturbing their shock. Al just clenched his fists in his robes and stared unseeingly at the gold plate in front of him, now gulping for air.

After waiting a moment for the furor to die down to an acceptable level, Professor Longbottom continued. "Smith, Nathaniel!"

Al felt a hand rubbing his back soothingly and he glanced sideways at Scorpius, who had a slightly dumbfounded look on his face. "Mate," the blonde boy murmured softly. "Mate, what are you doing here? I- I thought for sure that you were a Gryffindor. I -"

Al just shook his head, unable to speak, unable to think, barely even able to breathe. He felt another small warm hand join the one already rubbing his back. "Easy, Albus," Mitexi said gently from his other side. "You're okay. Just breathe. Don't worry about anything but that. Breathe. Breathe. Out as well as in, Al. Breathe."

Al gained control of his breathing while "Thomas, Michelle!" , "Turner, Christopher" and "Ward, Felix!" all went to Ravenclaw amid distracted applause, and was able to raise his eyes and fix them on the Hat as the next name was called.

"Weasley, Qi Yang!"

Rose had started forward, only to stop in bewilderment at the unfamiliar first name. The small Chinese girl made her way forward amidst renewed calls from the Gryffindor table.

"Who's she?"

"She's no Weasley - where s the red hair?"

"Who do you think you are?"

Al managed a wobbly smile. For once, he knew something before the rest of his family did. Scorpius and Mitexi shifted their hands to rest on his shoulders as the Hat cried "**HUFFLEPUFF**!"

The professor had to threaten the Gryffindors with detention again before they would settle down enough for the Sorting to continue. Qi Yang settled next to Alyssa at the Hufflepuff table, waving to the Slytherin trio as she went, seemingly unperturbed by the turmoil.

"Weasley, Rose!" was next, and as his cousin took her seat, Al met her brown eyes, only to see them harden, and her mouth pursed into a disapproving line. Within a moment, the Hat yelled, "**GRYFFINDOR**!" and she was off to join the rest of the family.

"Wiseman" , "Wood" and "Young" followed her there, but the last first year, "Zabini, Isabelle!" became a Slytherin. As she sat further up the table and the Headmaster stood for his speech, Scorpius leaned closer to Al. "Why are you here?" he whispered urgently.

Al glanced over to where the rest of his family sat in angry bewilderment, then back to Scorpius.

"I made a choice."


	4. Inside Information

Chapter Four – Inside Information

Neville Longbottom took his seat at the staff table, immensely relieved that the Sorting was over – and hadn't involved any bloodshed. Although, it had been close there for a minute and the Gryffindors, especially the Weasley contingent, were still muttering rebelliously. He'd need to talk to them after the feast.

He heard a soft chuckle and turned to raise an eyebrow at the elegant dark haired woman beside him. "Something funny?" he enquired mildly.

Aurora Sinistra, once Astronomy teacher, now Headmistress of Hogwarts, smiled at him. "I do not envy you your students, Neville." She stood before he could reply, and the Hall fell silent. "Good evening, and welcome to Hogwarts." Although her voice was soft, it nevertheless carried the length of the room. "I am Professor Sinistra. Before we begin the feast, I have a few announcements First of all, the Forbidden Forest, as it has always been, is out of bounds to _all_ students."

Neville watched his Gryffindors. Ordinarily James and Louis would take that as a challenge – they certainly had last year. But the two boys were still unhappy; James, especially, was scowling ferociously over at the Slytherin table. Neville sighed inwardly. Trouble was clearly brewing for the Potter family. He turned his attention back to the Headmistress; even though he probably could have recited the speech himself.

"Quidditch tryouts will be held from next Saturday. See your Head of House for more details. Our caretaker, Mr Snape, would like to notify everyone that the fifth floor staircase stopped moving earlier this evening. Please plan around it until it has been fixed."

Neville regarded the pale darkhaired man standing beside the double doors. When he'd been introduced to the new caretaker, he'd been astonished – he hadn't expected to ever meet another Snape. Tobias Snape was a Muggleborn, and a distant cousin to the late Severus Snape. He'd been appointed to the post on the recommendation of former Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, and so far Neville had found him to be efficient, quiet, well-mannered – in general, nothing like the once Potions Master.

"And finally, I would like to introduce your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Shard Vorne." The tall man stood as the students applauded, looking around through narrowed eyes. Neville had been working with the young man for the last several months to help him prepare for his classes.

Sinistra waited until Vorne was seated again before she smiled at the students and said simply, "Enjoy the feast."

Neville grinned as the food appeared and the students helped themselves to it eagerly. He looked from the Gryffindor table, where James and Rose were arguing vehemently with Victoire, over to the Slytherin table, and felt his smile falter. Albus Potter was sitting perfectly still, pale, shaking and not eating a bite.

Young Scorpius Malfoy seemed concerned, paying more attention to Al than to his meal. Neville shook his head at the irony of a Malfoy protecting a Potter. On Al's other side, the little redhaired Mitexi Hunter was also trying to comfort him. Many of the older Slytherins were casting stares in the small boy's direction – some hostile, others merely curious or confused. Rose was also sending icy cold glares his way.

Throughout the rest of dinner, Neville alternated his attention between the Weasleys, James and his son Frank; Al and Scorpius; and Alyssa at the Hufflepuff table, chatting to Qi Yang Weasley and the other first year girls. At the end of the feast, the students began filing out; Al being carefully escorted by Malfoy and Hunter.

Neville slipped out from behind the staff table. Alyssa was waiting for him by the doors. He gave her a quick hug. "Hey, sweetie!"

"Hi Daddy," his girl said softly, returning the hug.

Neville peered at her, frowning. "What's the matter, Lyssa? You don't look happy."

She bit her lip nervously. "Daddy, I think I did something wrong."

Neville's eyes widened. Alyssa was the very sweetest girl he knew (although he had to admit that he was biased in her favour). "Oh, sweetie. Tell me what happened."

He listened attentively, not interrupting, as Alyssa poured out the story of Rose and Al's fight over Scorpius Malfoy. "And I walked out with Rosie, but Daddy, I felt so bad, because Al was right really. We came back to get our stuff, but I didn't know what to say."

Neville sighed. At least he now knew why Rose was so angry at Al. Rose, unfortunately, had all the wit of her mother, all the tact of her father and a very forceful personality.

He pulled Alyssa close, determined to reassure her. "I wouldn't say what you did was wrong, exactly; but it could have been more right. If you feel that bad about it, go to Al and apologise. Tell him how hard you find it to stand up to Rose – I'm sure he'll understand."

Alyssa smiled weakly. "Yeah. I've never seen Al stand up to her like that – to _anyone_ like that!" Her eyes were wide. "And now he's in Slytherin! Do you think he went just to keep Scorpius company?"

"Sweetheart, the Sorting Hat won't put you into a House just because your family or your friends are there. It puts you where you belong."

Alyssa shrugged. "I just thought he'd be in Gryffindor – especially after he dived into the lake like that?"

"And what about Scorpius? He dived too." Neville raised an eyebrow.

"I – I guess I didn't really think about that," she said softly, shamefaced. "Actually, I don't think I expected him to go anywhere but Slytherin. But, yeah – he was brave too, wasn't he?"

Neville smiled. "I'll let you in on a secret. Not everyone has the traits of just one House. You can be brave and smart at the same time. You can work hard and have great ambition; in fact, it usually works best that way." He hugged her once more. "Now, off to bed, Alyssa – and congratulations on being a Badger. Your mother will be so proud."

Alyssa kissed his cheek. "Good night, Daddy." He watched her hurry out of the Hall and sighed. That went fairly well – now he just had to break the news to the Weasleys and the Potters.

*****

Harry was pacing back and forth across his living room when he heard a giggle from the doorway. He stopped and smiled at his little red haired daughter, wearing her pyjamas and squeaky clean after her bath. "Hey, sweetheart," he greeted her.

She ran across to him and jumped up into his arms. "Hey, Daddy." She nuzzled her nose into his neck and he laughed, holding her close.

"How's my little Lily-whiskers?" he asked, kissing the top of her head.

His beautiful girl giggled again. "I'm okay. You know you're a silly Daddy, don't you?"

He blew a raspberry just under her ear, making her laugh and squirm. "Yes, I know."

She snuggled close again. "Do you miss Al, Daddy?"

Harry smiled ruefully. "Yes, sweetheart. I do miss Al." _And I worry about him,_ he thought to himself. _I hope he's alright._

"He'll be okay, Daddy," Lily assured him, making him wonder if she could read his mind. "Rose'll look after him, you know she will."

Harry smiled. "Of course she will." He peered into her brown eyes. "Now, why didn't you inquire about James, hmm?"

The look Lily gave him was slightly disbelieving. "Daddy, it's James. Why would we be worried about James?"

Harry laughed. "You're right, Princess. But it's time for you to go to bed."

Lily wrinkled up her nose. "Tuck me in, Daddy. And… could you tell me a story? Please, Daddy?"

"Oh, alright." He took the stairs two at a time. "I need to practise saying no to you."

"No, you don't. I like things just the way they are, thank you," she said pertly.

"Oh, I'll just bet you do."

Harry got his daughter settled and read her the requested story. As he left her room, he found Ginny leaning in the doorway. He wrapped an arm around her waist.

His wife smiled knowingly. "You are putty in her hands," she informed him as they walked back downstairs together.

Harry grinned sheepishly as they settled onto the couch. "Yeah, well," was his only response. "Are Ron and Hermione still coming over?"

"Yeah, they should be here any minute. They're coming straight from the Burrow." She rested her head on his shoulder. "Could you believe Charlie? He just walks in, introduces Li Mei as his wife, and, oh yeah, he's got a new daughter, but we can't meet her because she's off to Hogwarts."

Harry chuckled. "Yes, I can believe Charlie. I hope she met Al and Rosie on the train. They could help her."

Ginny looked at him sceptically. "No, you're hoping that they met on the train so that Rose and Qi Yang could help Al. Admit it, Harry. You're worried about him."

Harry sighed. "C'mon, Ginny, I already admitted as much to Lily. She's assured me that Al will be fine."

The fireplace suddenly erupted with emerald green flames. A moment later, Ron and Hermione Weasley were shedding ash onto their living room carpet.

"Hey guys. Is Neville here yet?" were Ron's first words.

"No, not yet –" Ginny's response was cut off as the fire flared again. "Ah, here he is now."

"Hi everybody!" Neville greeted as he stepped from the fireplace.

"Hey, Nev. Take a seat. Cup of tea?" Harry offered. Ginny brought out tea and cake, and everyone sat.

"So…?" Ron began.

"So?" Neville repeated innocently then grinned at the indignant looks he got in return.

"How's Rose?" Ron blurted and Harry smirked, glad that he had more restraint than his friend. Hermione was shaking her head at her husband.

Neville laughed. "Alright. I'll put you out of your misery. Rose is fine. And before you ask, yes… she's in Gryffindor."

"Yes!" Ron hissed in triumph. The others laughed at him and he glared at them. "What?"

Ginny just shook her head. "And how's Alyssa?"

Neville smiled proudly. "Hufflepuff. Just like Hannah."

"And Al?" Harry asked quietly.

Neville hesitated for a moment. "Harry, he's your son alright."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny demanded.

"Al ended up in the lake." Neville seemed ruefully amused.

"How did he do that?" Ron asked in astonishment. "It was a perfectly clear night! Did he fall in?"

"No, no," Neville was quick to assure them. "No, he dived in."

Harry's eyes went wide. "Dived in? Why?"

"One of the boats' charms must have been wearing thin. It capsized and fell apart. Al helped rescue the other kids." Neville grinned. "This is before he even gets Sorted."

Harry groaned slightly, while Ginny, Hermione and Ron laughed at him. "Yeah, that sounds like you, mate," Ron grinned. "And he was worried about being in Slytherin!"

The others weren't watching, but Harry saw Neville's expression tighten. "Where'd he end up, Neville?"

"It took a while – the Hat was on his head for a long time…" Neville hesitated. "He's in Slytherin."

Ginny and Hermione's eyes went wide, mouths falling open in surprise. But Ron's reaction was completely predictable.

"WHAT?!" he yelled, and Hermione slapped his arm and shushed him. "But… there's no way. This is Al, he doesn't like Slytherin – we've all been in Gryffindor…"

Ginny shook her head. "I don't mind that he's not in Gryffindor, but – Slytherin is the last place I would have expected for him."

"He's breaking a family tradition!" Ron protested.

"Sometimes traditions need to be broken," Harry said with a small smile. He was proud; so proud of his son. He knew how scared Al had been of Slytherin. And yet… Harry grinned, much to Ron's consternation.

"You're not seriously happy about this?" he asked in disbelief. "Al, in Slytherin? They'll slaughter him. This can't be right."

Neville chuckled. "That was pretty much the reaction of every Weasley at Hogwarts. It's a good thing there aren't more of you, or we'd have had a full scale riot on our hands!" He looked straight at Harry. "James didn't take it well."

Harry snorted. "He's the one who had Al all wound up about being in Slytherin. He just never expected it to actually happen."

"But Rose is in Gryffindor," Hermione said with a frown. "Al and Rose – how are they going to get along without each other?"

Ginny laughed a little. "Yeah, we were hoping Rose could watch out for Al for us."

Neville winced. "Actually, Al and Rose aren't talking – and haven't been since they were on the train. According to Lyssa, it's because of Al's new friend –"

"Don't say it, please don't say it," Ron muttered, covering his face with his hands.

"- Scorpius Malfoy," Neville finished.

"Damn it, I told you not to say it!" Ron ground out, making the others laugh.

Harry was smiling. "Like I said, maybe some traditions are better off broken."

Neville grinned in response. "Well, Al's not alone. Scorpius is in Slytherin too, along with Miss Hunter, one of the girls they rescued."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "They?"

"Yeah, didn't I tell you?" Neville asked innocently. "Scorpius helped Al in the lake, dived in right beside him." He laughed. "The other girl they fished out was Qi Yang – she's in Hufflepuff." He stood. "I'd better get back to Hogwarts. I'll keep an eye on your kids for you."

A chorus of thank you's and goodbyes later, Neville was gone, and Ron and Hermione were preparing to leave. "We'd better go and collect Hugo, he's at the Scamanders'."

After they'd curled up in bed, Ginny rested her head on his shoulder. "Do you really think Al's going to be alright? I mean –"

Harry smiled and kissed her forehead. "Yeah, I'm sure he'll be fine. We'll just have to support him – and believe in him."

_Good luck, Albus,_ he thought. _I have a feeling you're going to need it._


	5. Welcome to Slytherin

**The Chronicles of Albus Potter: Year of Choices**

_**Chapter Five: Welcome to Slytherin**_

Scorpius and Mitexi stayed on either side of Albus as they followed the Slytherin prefects out of the Great Hall and down into the dungeons. The feast had been spectacular, with more food then all the students could ever eat; but poor Al, still white and shaking, hadn't managed a single bite.

The group came to a halt before a bare stretch of wall. "Birthright." The wall opened up at the Prefect's prompting and the first years filed through.

Scorpius saw a long room of rough stone, with round lamps suspended from the ceiling adding a greenish glow to everything. The chairs were all leather and antique, and the fireplace was elaborately carved from the dark rock. But most impressive of all was the large window at the back of the room, showing, not the night sky, but the dark waters of the lake.

The Prefect gathered them in front of the fireplace. Scorpius was glad of this position at the rear of the group; the warmth from the fire felt good on his back.

"Alright, small fry, listen up. This, obviously, is the Slytherin common room. If you couldn't figure that out on your own, you need to go right back out that door, find a teacher, and get directions to the Hufflepuff common room, where you really belong."

Scorpius exchanged an incredulous glance with Al and Mitexi. "Charming," he muttered under his breath, while some of the older students sniggered.

"No one leaving?" the Prefect continued, sneering. "Pity, I'm sure that _some_ of you are here under false pretences." He glared towards the two boys at the back of the group. Scorpius lifted his chin defiantly, meeting the fifth-year stare for stare, even though inside he was quailing. When the Prefect's attention shifted to Al, Scorpius also glanced at his friend.

Al's face had been raised to listen to the Prefect's words. Now, as attention was focussed towards him, he ducked his head, his cheeks losing what little colour they had regained, and his trembling intensified. Scorpius glanced around the room quickly. Everyone else in the room was following the Prefect's example and staring at Al. Scorpius looked back to his friend in concern. The small black-haired boy was flinching, as though every set of eyes was burning him. His breathing was becoming more and more unsteady.

_I don't like this!_ Scorpius thought frantically. Earlier, everyone had been too busy talking about Al to actually take a close look at him and realise that the young Potter was in the middle of a massive panic attack. Now, it was blatantly obvious to everyone in the room (almost the entire population of Slytherin) that his friend was scared – and vulnerable.

Scorpius wrapped his hand around Al's upper arm, trying to offer support. Mitexi stood close on his other side, scowling at the boy who had started this.

The Prefect was smirking now, clearly thrilled with this turn of events. "Why, Potter, don't you have anything to say?" Al's tremors got worse, and he began to gasp for breath. "See how he shakes! Why, Potty Wee Potter, are you scared?"

Scorpius was rapidly bypassing 'concerned' and was on track for 'terrified' about Al's wellbeing – and exactly what the others had in mind for them. He stepped forward, placing himself firmly between Al and his tormentor.

Mitexi was barely a split second behind him. "I doubt you parents would be too pleased to hear about how you're abusing your powers as a Prefect, Armand Tanner," she said smoothly, almost pleasantly – but her sharp blue eyes told another story. "I'd hate to have to mention this to my father. You know how he is at those business dinners of his – can't keep anything to himself…" The threat was crystal clear.

The Prefect scowled. "You'd better watch yourself, Hunter. An attitude like that will get you in trouble."

Mitexi smiled sweetly. "I promise to restrain myself – except when I feel it's necessary not to."

Tanner finished up the induction speech with no more snide comments, although he kept glaring at their trio. When he walked away, Scorpius and Mitexi wasted no time in ushering Al across the room. The red-haired girl peeled off at the door to the boys' dormitories. "See you in the morning, guys," she murmured, exchanging a concerned glance with Scorpius as she turned away.

"Thanks, Mitexi." Al's voice was so quiet as to be almost inaudible, but Scorpius saw the girl smile.

"Anytime, Al." She waved before vanishing into an identical door across the way leading to the girls' dormitories.

The boys went down a long staircase, passing six landings and doors until, at the very bottom, they found one labelled 'First Years'. Behind the door, another set of stairs led down into a long low room. Large four poster beds, hung with forest green curtains, lined the walls; a fifth was tucked under the window at the end of the room. Like in the common room above, the dormitory was lit by round green lamps.

Scorpius recognised Al's barn owl perched by the bed under the window. He guided Al over to it, where the Potter boy slumped, covering his face with his hands. Scorpius hovered awkwardly for a moment, before sitting gingerly next to him. "Al?" he asked softly.

A groan answered him. "What's wrong with me, Scorpius? Why am I falling apart like this?"

Scorpius frowned thoughtfully. "I don't know. But I think we need to figure this out quickly, because it's gonna be a long seven years otherwise."

Al dropped his hands to glare at him. "That doesn't make me feel better, strangely enough."

Scorpius couldn't help smirking, despite his friend's distress. "Well, it's good to see some colour in your face – even if it is only the redness rimming your eyes."

Al scowled, his cheeks tinging with pink. "Funny, Malfoy, see how hard I'm laughing?"

Scorpius studied his friend. "Yeah. Yeah, totally hysterical."

Al rolled his eyes. "Seriously. I've _never_ freaked out like this before."

"Have you ever been around this many people before?"

Al's eyebrows drew together in thought. "No, I don't think so. I mean, I've been to Diagon Alley, but there are nowhere _near_ as many people there."

Scorpius shrugged. "Well, there you go."

"But-" Al sputtered. "Have _you?_ Been around this many people, I mean?"

He snorted. "Hardly. We're not exactly popular, my family."

"Then why aren't _you _having a complete mental breakdown?"

Scorpius sighed. "Maybe because I don't have the expectations of an entire _nation_ on my shoulders. I don't even have a horde of relatives to object to which House I'm in."

Al grimaced. "Right. How _is_ your family gonna take this?"

"Well, Grandpa Lucius will be proud, Grandma Cissy and Mum won't really care, as long as I'm happy and Dad-" Scorpius smiled a little sadly; "he'll be a little bit disappointed and a little bit proud." He saw Al's curious look and decided to explain. "He'll be disappointed because he knows being in Slytherin will make things more difficult for me. But he'll be proud, because ours _is_ a Slytherin family."

Al opened his mouth to comment, but stopped when the door swung open again. The other three boys of the Slytherin first years entered. The first of them – a gangly boy with a shock of wild black hair – Scorpius recognised as the boy who'd capsized the boat. He thought back to the Sorting – Sawyer Galloway, that was his name.

The other two boys also had black hair; Scorpius was going to stand out spectacularly with his white-blond locks. He knew of both boys by their families; Jacob Higgs and Zachery Nott. Both were above average height; though not as tall as Sawyer, they were easily able to tower over Al and Scorpius, who were rather short for their age.

Galloway went straight to his own bed, but Higgs and Nott came over to stand at the end of Al's bed. Scorpius got to his feet slowly, warily. He didn't like the looks on their faces. Al remained seated, his gaze fixed on his knees.

"Oh, look, cosy, aren't they?" Nott drawled. Higgs sniggered. Galloway glanced over from his bed, looking very uncertain. Al's shoulders slumped forward at the derision in the other boy's voice.

Scorpius shifted sideways, placing himself in front of Al once more. "Is there something I can do for you?" he asked coolly, blandly, as if his heart weren't racing and his mouth weren't dry. He silently thanked his father for all of his lessons in 'how to be a Malfoy'.

Nott sneered at him. "Look at you, acting like you're better than everybody, when everybody knows that your family is a disgrace."

Scorpius kept his chin up, not allowing a single hint of weakness to show through, even when Higgs sniggered again. "No one wants to know the Malfoys. You're blood traitors _and_ Death Eaters. The purebloods won't have you – the Mudbloods don't want you."

Al stood up abruptly. Without looking at their faces, he said softly, "I-I'll have him. I w-w-want h-him."

The two boys exploded into catcalls and hollers. "Ooh, the Potty brat wants a boyfriend!" Higgs snorted. "Is that what you're reduced to, Malfoy? A pet for the Potters?"

Scorpius wasn't even listening. He was staring at Al – as pale as milk and trembling once more. Albus Potter, standing up for him _again_, even though it drew the attention that he so clearly feared.

"J-j-just go a-a-way!" Al stammered in distress, sniffling. Scorpius moved to stand next to his friend.

Nott sneered again. "What a baby! Honestly, Potter, how'd _you _end up in Slytherin, anyway? Why don't you go join those dunderheads in Hufflepuff instead?" Al remained silent, and finally the bully seemed to lose interest. "C'mon Jake, let's go before he decides to wipe his nose on us. Later, Snotter!"

Scorpius breathed a sigh of relief as the two walked away, and he was grateful that their beds were the furthest from Al's. Al simply collapsed backwards onto his bed, still shaking with nerves. Scorpius carefully sat beside him, keeping an eye on the other boys as they prepared for bed. He touched Al's arm gently. "Thank you," he said softly.

Al stared at him through tear-filled eyes. "For what?" He sniffled and wiped his nose. "For being completely mental?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "No, dimwit. For standing up for me. Again."

"Oh. You're welcome," Al replied, rubbing his eyes and yawning widely.

Scorpius found himself doing the same. "Okay, it's past my bedtime." He stood and drew Al's curtains shut around him.

"G'nigh', Scor," Al murmured, sounding like he was already three-quarters asleep.

"Goodnight, Al," he whispered back. "Thank you… for being my friend."


End file.
